Characters in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Prologue
This is a list of some of the antagonists in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Prologue, ''along with the protagonist himself, Vincent Dimezzo. Vincent Dimezzo Early Life Vincent Dimezzo was born Vincenzo Basilio Dimezzo, on February 2, 1945. His parents were Alfonsia and Niccolo, both immigrants from western Sicily. Vincent was born that February afternoon at Sweeney General Hospital. He barely knew his mother, and when he was three his mother divorced and left their apartment in Saint Mark's. This is thought to be because of his father being influenced by the mafia, which would arrive in the city six years later. After his mother's divorce, he started to help in his father's delivery runs around the city. His father at the time was working at a small furniture factory/shop, which would go bankrupt in 1968. The site is now a gas station, a car dealership and 8-Ball Autos. In 1955, the Porter Tunnel opened, further expanding the business as they could now bring furniture to Staunton Island quickly without taking a ferry. In 1957, Vincent met with a future mafia don named Salvatore Leonemet him and offered him to do work as a money counter. He agreed and did that work for five years. When he got his driver's license in 1962 at 17, he was offered to drive limousines for the mafia, and agreed. After just one month into his job as a limo driver, the former don Marcus Galvetoro was rushing from a Triad ambush and jumped into the limousine driven by Vincent. He drove from the ambush, being rammed off the road twice and having over a dozen bullet holes in the limousine. Amazed at how well of a driver Vincent was, the don personally promoted Vincent. 1960's In 1961, Vincent's father Niccolo died in a car accident in Staunton Island, shocking him temporarily but not seriously. He soon recovered after that, and continued to work for the mafia. In 1966, he was walking in Torrington when a 15 year-old boy tried to pickpocket from him. Vincent was extremely furious with him, and almost killed the kid. But later, when he saw how well he could fight back, he was impressed with him. He asked if he wanted to have a job, and he agreed. The kid's name was '''Tommy Vercetti, '''a future crime and drug lord. In the late 1960's, he was attempting to save the furniture factory his dad once worked at. He donated money to the small business and bought things from it in an attempt to keep it afloat, including in 1967, when he donated $6,700 to the business. But it was no use, and the business went under in 1968. The property was sold and the whole site demolished. 1970's Vincent created a friendship with Tommy Vercetti, but that changed when Marcus Galvetoro, the former don, was killed. He was replaced by Sonny Forelli. In January 1971, a group of six Mafia members were caught stealing money from the new don, most likely because he was not trusted. All of them were exectuted, and many others accused of working with them. One of them was Tommy. Three months after the event, Tommy was told to kill someone in Harwood, who was an actual traitor of the mafia, even when the execution was a trap. He was locked into a warehouse, and then fifteen men came in limousines to the warehouse. They opened up the door and started shooting at Tommy. He took cover and began firing back. Suprisingly, he killed eleven of the men attacking him, the four others escaped the scene. Tommy was soon arrested, and charged fifteen years for killing the men. Soon, Tommy was given the nickname the "Harwood Butcher". After the incident, Vincent and Sonny did not go along together that well. In late 1971, Vincent was offered to leave Liberty City for the first tme in his life. He was offered to go to Vice City and expand the mafia's area. He agreed, and left in early 1972. But things did not go well. He was immediately hated by the local Hatian and street gangs. In 1976, he was ambushed along with the other mafia in the city. He decided he had to leave soon, with staggering casualties piling up. When they finally made the decisioin to fly out of the city in 1978, they were ambushed on the way to the airport. They left with eighteen men and ended up with only one surviving - which was Vincent himself. Vincent returned to Liberty City and found it much more different than the last time he saw it. ''(this is where the game begins). '' Antagonists There are many antagonists in ''Liberty City Prologue. This is a list of them, plus their stories/personalities. Sonny Forelli, age 37. Only 29 when he became the new don, he is the youngest ever to become so. He was the one that set up Tommy in the infamous "Harwood Butcher" incident. He frequently gives jobs to Vincent and lives in the future site of Salvatore's Gentlemen's Club. Tommy Vercetti, age 27. He only appears once in the opening cutscene where he is seen in prison. Gary Margotta, 32. He is a hitman working for the mafia and also gives jobs to Vincent. He is killed after his betrayal near the end of the game. Jason Burgez, 28. He works at a weapon store which would become the future site of 8-Ball's Bomb Shop in Portland. Before betraying Vincent as well, you can get weapons from him. He is killed by Vincent. Richard Scarlette, 39. He is a car mechanic who owns a garage in Trenton, which will later be Joey's Garage. He does not betray you, but he can supply you with cars after you do his missions to collect scrap metal. Carl Cipriani, 26, a relative of Toni Cipriani. He is the owner of Sicily Fine and Dine, a restaurant on Staunton Island which would later become the site of the TW@ internet cafe. He becomes a close friend of Vincent, but the restaurant is burned down near the end of the game by the people who betray the mafia. Carl is inside at the time and is killed. Harold McBruder, 44. He was a taxi driver from 1965 to 1977 and gives you driving missions, though those are unnecessary for the storyline. Scarlet Roberts, 31. She is a tough woman, not afraid to use a gun and knows how to fight. She meets Vincent shortly after unlocking Staunton Island, only to disappear after a few missions. She comes back in the final mission strand, defending Vincent against the ambushes of former mafia members. She then disappears yet again and is never seen after the last mission. Marty Wu, 33. He is a Chinese immigrant who briefly worked for the Triads before leaving. when he was forced out. You can do his missions, which involve getting revenge on the Triads, but are not necessary for the storyline. He gets killed in his final mission when the Triads find out he was killing their men. Trent "Master King" Harleston, 30. He is the leader of the Wichita Gardens Syndicate, which would later become the South Side Hoods. He can give Vincent jobs as well, and these for once are important to the storyline, because they start a brief gang war with other gangs that trigger different missions.